Heart To Heart
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: A series fic challenge from Lesnarschick. Series COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no one in this fic. Billie, Bree, and Anthony are all owned by Lesnarschick. Also I don't own the song, Heart to Heart. That is owned by Toby Keith, and can be found on his 'How Do You Like Me Now' CD.  
  
A/N: This story idea was thought up by Lesnarschick, of using kids from other stories, and writing a song fic about them. If any of you have any kids in your fics, and would like for me to use them in a future story, just leave a note in your review, and maybe what song you'd like to have. I will use the wrestler parent they have. If you haven't checked out Lesnarchicks stories yet, I suggest you do, as they are really good.  
  
Heart To Heart  
  
I watched him throw his oatmeal bowl  
Halfway across the kitchen floor  
His momma said don't let me see you do that anymore  
  
And he let loose with a cup of orange juice  
Right down the back of her dress  
Without a doubt she lined him out  
Then cleaned up the mess  
  
Now he is just a chip off the old block  
Just like me we keep her on her toes alot  
  
But when he cries she'll match him tear for tear  
When he laughs she'll grin from ear to ear  
When he's wrong they'll stand there face to face  
She can put him in his place  
Side by side and hand in hand  
She'll talk with daddy's little man  
He knows that she's done her part  
I'm watching God's love grow  
Heart to heart  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
John Cena had just got home from the latest overseas tour, and had went upstairs to check on his sleeping son. John couldn't believe how fast Anthony was growing. He was already three years old, and it seems like only yesterday that he was born. John came back downstairs to see his girlfriend, Billie asleep with the TV on. 'Looks like she's been watching some movies.' John thought, as he noticed some home movies on the coffee table. John saw one that said, "Anthony 14 months. June 2006." When John popped in the video, a precious site came on the screen.  
  
"John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. Do not throw your food like that." Billie said, as she picked Anthony up from the highchair to clean him up. No sooner did she say that, he spilled his juice all down her back. John could hear himself laughing on the tape, as Billie cast an evil glare at him. "You know John, this could work so much better if you would put down the camera and help." Billie said, as she set Anthony on the kitchen counter, to set him straight.  
  
While John watched more of the video, he couldn't help but notice, how much Anthony was just like him. We both like keeping Billie on her toes, she never knows what to expect with us, but she just smiles and laughs.  
  
The next video was dated, "Anthony's 2nd birthday. 4-22-07." Anthony had received a pair of Fisher Price in line skates from Brock and Bree, and begged Billie to put them on. He had started skating around on the driveway, when he lost his balance and fell. Right away the tears started coming, and Billie wanted to cry too. When it was time for the birthday cake, Anthony had tried to shove his piece through his face. Billie and Anthony laughed, as Kurt could be heard in the background saying, "Like father, like son." The one thing Anthony inherited from Billie is her temper, and they're both stubborn as can be. When he's done something wrong, you can be sure that he'll stand there with the same look Billie has when she's mad, and she'll have a talk with Daddy's lil' man, and things will be okay again. John sighed, as he thought about the love that's growing with the three of them.  
  
He'll grow to be six foot three  
Yeah he's gonna be just like me  
He'll be tall and play football  
But he'll always be a momma's boy  
  
And when he cries she'll match him tear for tear  
When he laughs she'll grin from ear to ear  
When he's wrong they'll stand there face to face  
She can put him in his place  
Side by side and hand in hand  
She'll talk with daddy's little man  
He knows that she's done her part  
I'm watching God's love grow  
Heart to heart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The last video was pretty recent, "Christmas Day 2008." Billie and John got him a football and a helmet, so he could get an early start on the game. Billie was taping John and Anthony playing football out in the snow with Brock and John's brothers. John smiled like a proud father, as Anthony scored his first touchdown, even if it was painfully obvious the others let him get by.  
  
As the video finished playing, John thought back on everything. He still couldn't believe how big his lil' man was getting, and thought that pretty soon he'll be as tall as him. John smiled to himself, as he got up to take out the last tape, and said to himself. "Even when he's a grown man, he'll still always be my lil' man."  
  
A/N 2: I hope everyone enjoyed this. Like I said up top, if you want me to use your kids in any future story, let me know. Please suggest a song title for me, as I'm starting to run out of songs, as I've used all the ones I could think of in my Butterfly Kisses series. All that's left is to review.  
  
*jeffslildiva*  
  
©2004 


	2. With Arms Wide Open

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nobody in this story. Angel, Mark, and Joie are all owned by CenasHott. I seriously mean it when I say that if you haven't checked out her stories, you need to, cause they are great.  
  
With Arms Wide Open  
  
John Cena had just came home from his latest road trip, and he couldn't wait to hold his wife, Angel in his arms. His two children, Mark and Joie were the lights of his life. Angel had been acting strange the last few days, when he'd call to talk to her.  
  
"Angel, I'm home." John yelled, as two small bodies flung themselves at him.  
  
"Daddy. I miss you." Joie said, as John knelt down to hug his kids.  
  
"I missed you guys too." John said, as Angel just grinned from her spot by the kitchen.  
  
"Mark, Joie. Would you go upstairs and play for a little bit, please?" Angel asked, as the kids grumbled their okays.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong?" John asked, as he hugged his wife tightly to him.  
  
"What would you say, if I told you that I'm pregnant?" Angel asked, as he looked at her in shock.  
  
"Baby, that's great." John said, picking Angel up and spinning her around.  
  
After awhile, Angel went upstairs to check on Mark and Joie. Mark was playing with his wrestling figures, and Joie had fell asleep on her floor. John was in his and Angels bedroom unpacking, when a song came on the radio, he hadn't heard in a long time.  
  
_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
_  
The first time John heard this song, it was a couple of months after Angel told him she was pregnant with Mark. He had been terrified at the thought of being responsible for another human life. Then whenever he would look at Angel, everything just made sense, it was like he knew that Angel and this baby were his future. The day Mark was born, words couldn't describe the emotion they felt as they saw the little miracle they created from their love.  
  
_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man, I have to be  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
  
_ Things have changed so much for all of them since Mark was born, and now they are adding to their family. John's only wish is that none of his kids grow up and be like him. That may sound weird to many people, but what father wouldn't want their children to grow up and become a better person than they were. As the song finished playing, John looked over at a picture of he and Angel with Mark and Joie at big Marks surprise party last year. "This is what life is all about." John said to himself, as he went to find his wife and kids.  
  
_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...  
_  
jeffslildiva  
  
© 2004 


End file.
